Cellular factors involved in the formation of neuromuscular synapses will be studied. Techniques of tissue culture will be employed to study synaptogenesis between chick embryo ciliary ganglion neurons and either chick embryo muscle or dissociated adult mammalian muscle. In vivo experiments will be performed to study the phenomenon of nerve terminal sprouting in partially denervated mammalian skeletal muscle.